User blog:APMumuOP/Delia, the Hextech Avenger
Delia, the Hextech Avenger is the concept for a ranged marksman in League of Legends. (She is abusable as an APC, though. I like trollbuilds.) Like Vayne, she is designed to be a lategame champion. She is an extremly strong duelist which can even take down a tank in a few seconds. However, she is not able to outplay three people simultaneously, suffers under high cooldowns and dies easily when focused by an AP-Carry. To help her early game and awful sustain (lifesteal items are useless on her), she has some tools to harass her lane opponents and escape from dangerous situations. Sorry for possible grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. I am working on a lore, too. Here the TL;DR-Version: Delia is a Jinx-aged girl with aristocratic origins in Piltower which utilitzes the chaos that Jinx creates to kill a number of persons which are responsible for the death of her lower classed-boyfriend. For this purpose, she bribed a well-known inventor to deliver her the tools she needs for this job. Finish. Abilities }} Delia's critical strikes apply poisoned grievous wounds on her target, reducing all healing effects by 50% for 1.5 seconds. If Delia combines a critical strike with another source of healing reduction ( , or ), the healing reduction increases to 100% until one of the effects wears off. will remove both effects. |description2 = Delia fires off a bolt in a straight line, dealing physical damage against the first enemy target it hits. If the mouse key is hold and dragged instead, Delia fires off an electric bolt which flies to the starting point of the dragged line. It will then create a small dimensional bending, bounce off and then fly to the ending point of the line. In this case, the missile travels slower but deals bonus damage. This ability applies on-hit effects. |leveling2 = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 8 |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana }} }} Delia throws a grenade with a highly toxic liquid that explodes onto the ground in a circle. All hit enemies suffer magic damage and have their attack damage reduced for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 15 |cost = 60/65/70/75/80 |costtype = Mana |range = 750 }} }} Delia instantly gets untargettable and channels for 1 second. After this channel, she teleports to a nearby location. After the teleport, Delia gains a shield for 2.5 seconds which deflects damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 30/26/22/18/14 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} }} Delia concentrates on killing her enemies with every piece of her body. She loads her crossbow with a certain number of interphasic Phantom Bolts, using them for her next basic attacks. As long as Delia possesses Phantom Bolts, all of her attacks apply poisoned grievous wounds and her basic attacks deal true damage. The bolts automatically disappear when she kills a unit or after 15 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 90/75/60 |cost = No Cost |costtype = }} }} Patch Notes 0.11 Heart Focus * -crits won't profit from the increased crit damage anymore. I admit, I totally oversaw that. This addition isn't really beautiful, but necessary. Vengeance Shots *Number of Phantom Bolts reduced to 3/4/5 from 4/6/8 *Now is disabled after killing a unit or 15 seconds, preventing her from stacking these bolts. *No longer grants bonus tenacity. *Now always applies her Q. * -crits won't consume the phantom bolts anymore, dealing physical damage. Should solve the problem. Now she will only be able to decimate one unit instead of 3-4. Because of the reduced time-window, I also removed the bonus tenacity. I don't think that the basic concept of allowing someone to deal full true damage with a basic attack isn't '''that' bad, though. She's an anti-tank weapon, like the many anti-carries and anti-casters out there.'' Category:Custom champions